


#scissorgate

by ilgaksu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Twitter, apart from momoi, he just ignores it, nobody knows about this twitter, shin chan knows, why doesn't shin-chan follow me back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4050133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilgaksu/pseuds/ilgaksu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>you know who i am</strong>  @thisisextracurricular</p><p>eye of the taiga and princess are??? fighting??? flirting??? doing the mating dance of their people????</p><p> </p><p>(takao has a twitter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	#scissorgate

**you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

looking hella today, momoi ma gurl ;)

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

who told princess puffy jackets were in this season

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

christ eye of the taiga’s got one too #puffyjackethell

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

#kneesocksisinthebuilding

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

crybaby arrives 15 mins late w a pumpkin spice latte

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

BUT SENPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI ;D ;D ;D

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

captain kneesocks, pls change ur expression b4 the wind blows and u get stuck like that

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

cpt kneesocks, ur model has gone rogue

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

CONTROL UR MODELS, CPT KNEESOCKS

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

yo scissors is in the building #bowdownbitches

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

looks ready to cut a bitch #normaltuesday

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

SOMEONE PLS PLUCK KAGAMI TAIGAS BROWS PLS @GOD

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

have u seen invisible boy. seirin seem to have lost him

 

 **you know who i am** @thisisextracurricular

they always do this. every fuckin time they do this

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

gdi seirin

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

BIG BRO IS TRYNA HEARD HIS DUCKLINGS TO VICTORY. I SEE U BIG BRO

 

 **you know who i am**   @thisisextracurricular

*HERD 

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

IZUKI. BRO. BRO #hawkeyehawkout

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

real talk tho cpt kneesocks. who drew ur eyebrows on today

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

was it ur mom

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

i bet it was ur mom

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

#kneesocksstrikesagain

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

so in case anyone was wondering, bae changed his glasses :)

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

i picked these ones :)

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

they suit his face better :)

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

DAMN BOI UR CHEEKBONES ARE ON POINT 2DAY 3 POINTS TO U

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

#shinchanulookfine

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

new game: drink every time eye of the taiga shouts smth incoherent. die of alcohol poisoning

 

 **you know who i am**   @thisisextracurricular

“i came out to break ankles and i’m honestly having so much fun rn”

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

SOMEONE STOP THE POWER FORWARDS FROM FLIRTING

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

ITS TOO MUCH

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

princess is scowling. he is always scowling. he was born scowling. will he die scowling. stay tuned

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

SO MUCH SWEAT SO LITTLE GAIN SEIRIN

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

SOMEBODY BUY SEIRIN BODY SPRAY 2K15

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

NOT PRINCESS’ BRAND THO PLS

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

HE SMELLS LIKE A PARODY OF MASCULINITY

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

NOBODY SHOULD SMELL LIKE A PARODY

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

@crybaby like damn boi is ur eyeliner waterproof

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

princess u are a hot mess sit down

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

did u wake up like this

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

it sure looks like it

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

cupcake got his arm stuck in the vending machine again

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

he is crying for help

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

someone help him #savecupcake

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

yo beauty spot your boyfriend’s stuck #notmydivision

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

thank u @oha-asa i owe u one #shinchanulookfine

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

someone needs to explain inside voices to certain ppl i s2g

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

OH MY GOD I THINK HE’S LISTENING TO TAYLOR SWIFT

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

DON’T WALK AWAY FROM ME EYE OF THE TAIGA IS THAT TAYLOR SWIFT

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

I RECOGNISE THE DULCET TONES OF OUR QUEEN AND SAVIOUR

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

WHY U NO SHAKE IT OFF EYE OF THE TAIGA WHY U NO LISTEN

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

#tbt to how scissors is legit called scissors bc he TRIED 2 STAB SOMEONE. NEVER FORGET #scissorgate

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

I THINK IT’S TIME FOR A TIME OUT PRINCESS

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

beauty spot go comfort ur bro already #brocode

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! #flawless

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

what is physics anyway

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

@crybaby eyeliner is not an acceptable substitute for dignity

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

eye of the taiga and princess are??? fighting??? flirting??? doing the mating dance of their people????

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

hope i get invited to the wedding

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

get ur act 2gether princess #capturethetaiga #findtheinvisibleboy #savetheworld

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

did anybody actually #savecupcake or

 

 **you know who i am**  @thisisextracurricular

#cheekbones tho

 

**Author's Note:**

> my inner monologue is eerily similar to takao's and i don't know what to think about this
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](ilgaksu.tumblr.com) 


End file.
